User talk:Jimbo Jambo
Welcome, , to the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the Banjo-Kazooie gaming wikia! We hope that you like this wikia and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some of your Banjo-Kazooie knowledge. However, do not remove important information while fixing others' articles. Additionally, you must comply with all of the normal Wikipedia policies of this site. Policies can be found by clicking the various links of this message. If you do not follow the rules, you will be banned appropriately. '''Before you edit (The External Wikipedia policies) *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *How to write a great article Other Important links *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Community Portal *Forum:Help desk *Forum:Jolly's Tavern *Forum:Game help :: } ---- I didn't copy those descriptions from any guide book or paper. I made my own paragraph about each and every person from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. I've played the game for so long that I know every detail about each and everyone. :Well, you didn't mention that snapdragons could be killed with Grenade Eggs, or even just avoided completely if you don't have Kazooie with you, and you overwrote the Hag 1's general description with your guide. I don't have a problem with adding relevant information, but try to avoid referring to the reader as "you," and try to keep away from adding personal opinions, like the difficulty levels for instance; We're an encyclopedia, not someone's GameFAQs guide. Woah, nice edits! o_o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :'Kay, uh...what's your opinion on Talk:Quarrie the Boulder? Also, do you think we should just change the titles of pages like Gloop the Fish to the names of the characters as they appear in the enemy reel, like just Gloop? ::I think we should leave "The fish" and other stuff on. And it looks like a boulder to me. ;) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:04, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::I just think that stating the kind of animal each character is in their article title seems...kind of redundant. I don't think Gloop was ever referred to as "Gloop the fish" anyway. And what would we do for Toots? :::About Quarrie, I can definitely see why people would think he was a boulder (really I just thought he was a potato because the SM enemies all had a vegetable theme), but is he actually called a boulder by an official source? ::::I kind of agree that 'the fish' or 'the boulder isn't needed. It can be shown in the article, even in the infobox under a species section. And I think it is a boulder too. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 00:01, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow, good job with the template. I like it. By the way, are we removing the 'the fish', 'the boulder', etc. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 00:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to go ahead with removing the species finishings (the cow, the snowman) because not all enemy article can have it like there can't be a Gruntling the Gruntling article and we don't know what the Grublin is. I'll add a part to the template with what species the enemy is. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 11:38, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's fine. I was thinking the same thing actually (see Talk:List of Enemies. That must have gotten buried in that day's edits), but it seemed that Legodude had some disagreements, so I wanted to hear what he said. He never responded though, and if there are still any conflicts we can always take care of them as they come... So yeah, that's fine, but I still think it's really only worth mentioning in the article text rather than the infobox, since we still need to explain Grublins, Gruntilngs, etc., and enemies with questionable design origins (I mean, regardless of what they look like, we can't make speculations without a name from an official source. Most of the more obvious ones are self-evident just from looking at the picture anyway, y'know?). Anyway, same with the characters, I take it? I'd rather we avoided making articles like Toots the Toots. ::Oh, and about the template. Thanks I guess, but I'm still trying to fuss with it. There's a #if which makes it so if no text is entered in a certain field, its box just doesn't appear on the page. However, since what I'm using is a bit different from what the code was originally applied to on the other wiki, it's not working like I'd hoped. To tell the truth, I have little no no experience with this MediaWiki and HTML stuff, so I'd greatly appreciate any help you could give me. Basically what I'm trying to do is get a little BOSS header for boss = yes pages, but have nothing appear on boss = pages (or boss = no if that's possible). :OK, shall I remove the species section? And I think Legodude has no objections anymore because he was recently active after I had removed the heading bits. And about the boss thing, I'm no good either. I just copied from one of the other wiki's I edit. That's what I did wih most of the template's here I make. I'll try to see what I can do. If I remember right, I think wikipedia had something like that but it might just be deja vu. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 01:05, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, I think so, yeah, but if you still think it should have that box then...well, I dunno. Community page Hey, I was thinking about a community page. A lot of wikis use them to discuss things that involve the whole community. For example, here on Wikipedia, here on RuneScape and here on Uncyclopedia. Some wikis put on a forum page but then they get overwhelmed with questions about the topic as seen here on Starwars. And the community pages usually have a name to describe a meeting place (On runescape people meet at a yew tree grove, apparently, uncyclopedians meet at a dump). Or maybe it's too early. But there should be a lot of community discussion at a time like this (Merging with other wiki, main page changes, notability ideas). Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, we have the forums. Were you thinking more like a single article? ::I was thinking like a single page or a topic on the forums. Because the forums is a big place with people asking about different things; Help on the game, help with the wiki, off-topic, etc. It would be like a place to discuss major wiki changes; we a planning to merge with another wiki. That woulod probably be a topic. And to talk about things like removing the 'the fish' endings in articles. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 01:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think we could start by dividing the forums up a bit, making forums for help regarding the game, help regarding the site, discussions regarding the game, and discussions regarding the site (and maybe misc discussions). We could also use Banjo-Kazooie Wiki talk:Community Portal as a general place to discuss the wiki. There are actually some things I'd like to talk about with everyone, such as a possible name change for the wiki to something less generic and editing the default monobook skin to look more Banjo-Kazooieish. ---- Hey I saw the comment you said about removing"the fish" off of Gloop and other characters whose names specifically don't have that in it. That is a good idea I will go ahead and do that.Dekudan312 23:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey I found a way to record Banjo Kazooie tunes myself, without having to make any deals or anything. If you want me to record something just ask. If you want to take a look at Template:Sound I'm working on a one click button to play music. And I like your idea about editing the monobook. We are allowed to have a photo in the background so a faint picture of spiral mountain might be good. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 06:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion pic Yeh, I can do that. Also, I made a deletion template ages ago located at Template:D. You can mark that for deletion lol. But it's being used on some pages. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 13:27, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Er, I take it you didn't see Category talk:Speedy deletion candidates... Template Hey I saw the template on your user page. Are we going to use that? It's really nice. Dekudan312 19:28, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Well I did make it with the intent of using it, but it's pretty far from finished. There are still some kinks that need to be worked out, also need to choose a layout, etc... I was kind of hoping the Monobook skin (or Common) could be finished before the template there is used, since the link and text colors we currently have don't go with the background colors and need to be changed individually, which is a pain. Oh, also, if you're reading this Chicken, that's the kind of thing I was thinking about for the Monobook/Common skin. It might not be a good idea to have the skin and the template match perfectly...but that can be talked about later. Is this source dependible? I found a source that has great info. Except the question is, is it info or just rumours. I don't know if I should use it's information. Here is source http://forums.highdefdigest.com/showthread.php?t=54854 Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 07:26, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Also, in the past day or two, a new name for BK3 has been spreading the web named "Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts". What do you think? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 07:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :That idea sounds awfully silly... I mean, vehicles in a platformer, but I can't vouch for Rare's total sanity at this point because I haven't got any of their recent games, although that one user didn't think very highly of Viva Pinata compared to the N64 classics. Even so, it's just a rumor, and if ten years of Banjo-Kazooie fandom has taught me anything, it's that you must always, always be skeptical about internet rumors. Perhaps you have your own opinion based on the concept art you found (sorry, I just couldn't look at it myself). I think it might still be worth putting on the article, though we need to be explicitly clear that none of this has actually been confirmed. :It turned out he was right with the name and a couple of other things. I would suspect he is a reliable source. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 12:17, 14 May 2008 (UTC) So... I'm from Warriors Wiki, and I have only Banjo Tooie.--Jayfeather113 02:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Image source Don't you guys worry with images. I still have the old game booklets and also I have a unofficial booklet that explians everything about Banjo-Kazooie and where to find stuff and move pics. I will uplode them soon. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 12:01, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Scanned images? I appreciate it, but it isn't that hard to take screenshots using an emulator, and it gives you a good deal of control over over the positioning, etc. *There is a sysop election and I have nominated you. From looking at your contributions, you seem as a perfect nomination. Also I have nominated my self because I could help with the deletion of crappy articles. Also, are you Australian? I am. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 05:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Er, thanks, but my activity on this wiki kind of dropped to zero like a few weeks ago, and I'm sure to be busy with work as summer rolls around. Great thing about making sysops though is that you don't really get weighed down by having too many, so long as they can all agree with eachother. As for you, I don't know you at all, so I can't really say, but from what I can tell you seem to know what you're doing. *Thank you. Rest asure I will help this wiki greatly if I am elected. Are you going to vote in the election? [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 06:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Maybe if we have more people. I dunno though. Activeness hey! Thank god you haven't disappeared. I was worried. I haven't been making any major edits in the past month; just corrections and user welcoming. But it looks like there has been a lot of activity lately. I also have just got back from my holiday which is why I didn't notice you were back earlier. And also, on my other wiki I've just been given sysop rights so I have to make sure I'm very active there now! But if this wiki is going to be active again, I'll make sure to be part of it. Cheers, User:Chicken7 23:38, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Emulator Who here owns a emulator. Also, I am thinking of buying one from ebay or something like that. What type of emulator is for the Nintendo64? [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 05:53, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :x_x No need to buy an emulator. In fact, don't, not when there are free ones which are plenty easy to get. I use Project 64, as does Chicken. I tried Mupen at first since it was what was used by GoldenEyeForever, but the problem is that the screen goes black when you swim underwater. I'm guessing it has something to do with the fog effect...not like I really know a ton about what I'm talking about though. Anyway, just download Project 64 and a B-K ROM. *Um. I don't get it. It is loaded to your computer and it is connected to your Nintendo64, how? [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 08:08, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *Could you give me the exact links to the pages where I downlode and where it explains. It would be much appreciated! [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 08:10, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, not exactly. It's an emulator, it emulates the N64 on your computer. Rather than connecting your console to your computer, you download ROMs and play them with the emulator as if your computer was the console. The Project64 site is here, and you can download the emulator straight from here. As for ROMs, you can try Googling "Banjo-Kazooie ROM," and you're looking for sites like this one. What you were talking about sounds more like GameBridge which I was seriously considering getting until I decided just to go with an emulator, but might still consider investing in for my GameCube games. Award Arav the Undersith has awarded you a Jiggy!!! For outstanding contributions with images. That is for all your help with images! [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] (talk) 00:03, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Er, oh, thanks. I was wondering what you were using that image for when I looked at the upload log. Chicken should probably get it though, since I think he did more than me. Skin I am having trouble with the monico skins. I can't access my preferences in the more things at the top of the page. I can access it when the skin is on quartz, any colour. So I am asking you to put the default skin to a quartz skin as soon as possible so I can choose a quartz skin for my self and then change the default skin back to monico. It would be much appreciated. Could you leave the quartz skin on for 2 days because I am in the computer off and on this weekend, so it would be much appreciated. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:25, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Navigation Hey I made a navigation template for the administrators of the site. It lists links to all the other administrators of the website. You don't have to use it but it might be helpful as we get more users. The code is if you want to check it out. :Come onto IRC sometime. If you don't know yet, the wiki has a brand new YouTube channel! It is named "BanjoKazooieWiki". I will have to give you the password on IRC or email it to you. It would be too insecure to give it to you here. 04:52, 14 July 2008 (UTC) WOW! See Forum:Proposal Event. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:51, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Help with enemy HP Heyz. I saw in Template talk:Infobox enemy that you were semi-baffled with how Claw Swipe != Blue Egg != Forward Roll in terms of enemy damage. Well, if you send me the data you've collected, I could crunch through it and help you make sense of it. You can send it to either my talk page or to toomaiunderscoreglittershine{shift-2}yahoo.ca (coded to stop spambots). Whaddya say? Toomai 00:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I can't actually find where I had written down those numbers. Come to think of it, it might have been on a sticky note rather than on the computer. I feel so...stupid. Well, at least it won't be hard to get again. Do you have Banjo-Kazooie, or would you like me to start taking notes again? I mean-- not that I'm saying I'd rather you do it than me, just...actually, I have no excuse.... :I have both BK and BT, but my Control Stick is acting up. Toomai 18:43, 5 December 2008 (UTC) So i was already planning my vehicles... even before the games realease, and today i saw there were egg guns and grenade guns, so i decided i'll make a vehicle that has a part that resembles each collectable item... here it is so far.. Banjo Superchair A seat with a Spring (resembles Spring Jump & Flight Pads), a Small Propeler (resembles Red Feathers), an Egg Turret (resembles Blue Eggs), a Grenade Turret (resembles Grenade Eggs), a Clockwork Kazooie (resembles Clockwork Kazooie Eggs), a Freezeezy (resembles Ice Eggs), Weldar's Breath (resembles Fire Eggs), an Energy Sheild (resembles Gold Feathers) but i need somethig to resemble Gold Eggs, Proximity Eggs, and Battery Eggs... GoldenJiggies 01:04, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :You're askin' the wrong person. I don't even own an XBox, and I haven't been looking too deeply into the game (trying not to spoil anything for myself on the crazy off-chance that I somehow come into possession of the system and the game). OK, i'll ask Arav... GoldenJiggies 00:51, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Thanks, I like to see these templates in every wiki (positive and negative...) I really need to make one for the German version of the wiki as soon as possible. I will do this simular, maybe with a search box, but it will look simular. What did I want to say? Ah! Thanks for the welcome and a happy new year 2009! Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 10:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it was Learner who welcomed you, I was just substituting the template. I've been away for a few days.... Welcome anyway though! 18:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) How am I doing? I'm just wondering on how well I am doing on the vehicle part articles. How well do you think I'm doing? Learner4 18:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, er, well... I don't own Nuts & Bolts, so I haven't really been keeping an eye on any articles related to it - I've spoiled enough games for myself already. I'm afraid I have3n't actually seen your contributions to those articles. Sorry, I'm the wrong person to ask.... 18:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh I noticed the changes to the welcomes I posted. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Learner4 20:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::Bah, don't worry about it. I overracted, you didn't know. It's just that some of these people...I'm constantly having to look through Recent Changes to change all the recent welcomes. I'm pretty sure they're ignoring me too. You still here? If you are, please get back to me. I really like your infobox designs and think we should actually use them here. EmptyStar 23:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizer From my research, you're an admin, right? If you are, block the user BanjoKazootie, he/she vandalized Banjo's page. If you're not, ask an admin to do so. I will not let these vandalizers go unpunished. :Yeah, got it. Lucky I happened to be on another Wikia the moment you messaged me. I also ought to respond to that other question just above this one.... Actually that one's been cold for so long I'll just do it on that user's talk page. But yeah, vandal been given a slap on the wrist, edits undone. Let me know if he continues once his ban expires. 02:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo, wassup? It's me, Brittonbubba, from Pikmin Wiki! - Brittonbubba Reply :Sorry. It kinda needed deletion anyway as the three are already seperated. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar Just to tell you that I have added the Related Wikis on the sidebar to make navigation easier for others to check out related wikis. If you oppose this, delete it. I did it because Nintendo Wiki does so, and I mean why not. Just delete it if it isn't a good idea. Thank you Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :No, it sounds like a good idea. I was not however aware the standardized Wikia skin even had a sidebar. 16:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC)